1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning lamp device and relates more particularly to a built-up type of telescopic warning lamp device which is detachable to reduce space occupation when it is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the construction or maintenance of a road, a warning sign or lamp must be set up at a suitable location to warn people of danger. When a motor vehicle is out of order, it must be stopped at a road side and then a warning sign or lamp must be set up at a distance of 50 to 100 meters behind the motor vehicle in trouble. Regular warning signs are generally made in a triangular structure that is not adjustable or detachable. If a warning sign is tall enough to warn people or car drivers at distance of a danger, the warning sign will be difficult to carry and will occupy much space for storage. If a warning sign is compact for easy carry, the warning sign may be unable to warn the people or car drivers at a distance. The present invention is designed to provide a warning lamp device which can be used to replace regular warning signs, which does not occupy much space when it is not in use, and more important, which can be adjusted to a desired height so that its visual warning signal can be clearly seen by people at distance.